A Life Left Behind
by jap2689
Summary: Nathan Scott left behind everything he had in Tree Hill. However, he is starting to regret the choices he has made. He wants his old life back. Can He find his way back in? Will he win her heart back?


Hi this is a story I had started it is a Nathan and Haley story. Let me know what you think!

Nathan Scott sat at his desk thinking about what he has done with his life. He often wonders if he made the right choices in his life, or if he should have listened to what his heart was telling him all those years ago. He once had it all. He had the best of friends, the best basketball record at Tree Hill high school, and best of all he had a girlfriend that loved him and would make any sacrifice for him. However, he had let all of that slip away. Now what does he have to brag about. A boring desk job? An amazing apartment he lives alone in? A family he never sees? Nathan Scott often didn't spend time thinking about what he has lost. He was one of those guys that would fill the void in with something else.

"Mr. Scott?" his secretary said his name for a second time trying to get his attention.

"What?" Nathan broke out of his trance and looked up to see it was only Ms. Hopkins.

"Mr. Scott I was wondering if you came to a decision about your ten year reunion?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's Nathan, and RSVP telling them that I will be there. If I decide not to show who will care anyways?"

"Ok Mr. Scott…I mean Nathan."

Nathan never did get the answer he wanted to here. Why would she care anyways? It has been ten years. She probably has herself a nice family, and maybe kids. Haley always did want a big family. She always did deserve better than me. These were the thoughts that often crossed Nathan's mind. He was living a big mistake, and it was rare that he would admit that to himself. He was given an ultimatum and he didn't make the right choice. Now he would have to not only face Haley, but all the other friends he had abandoned ten years ago. He tried to keep in touch, but he was too busy with his new career in Charlotte. The only person he kept in touch with was Lucas, and sometimes Peyton since the two were married now. He sometimes tried to find Haley so he could see her again, but he always backed out. Nathan was the type of man that didn't share these concerns with anyone. People often thought Nathan was living an amazing life because that's what he wanted everyone to believe. He was very good at putting up a front. He was always seen as a happy and well put together man. However, behind closed doors Nathan Scott was a mess.

Nathan went home that night and packed his bag. He decided that he has hid from his fears long enough. He would go to Tree Hill and see all that he has left behind. He didn't know whether or not people would forgive him, or if they would treat him as a total stranger. And the truth was he wanted to see Haley. He wants to see what she has done with her life. And if he was lucky she wouldn't still hold a grudge against him. He tried calling her 8 years ago to patch things up. It had been his second year of college, and he wanted to make things right.

-Flashback-

"Hello" Haley answered her phone. "Hello" she repeated because she got no answer.

"Hi…Hello." Nathan was very nervous. It had been two years since he had talked to Haley.

"Nathan, what do you want?"

"Nathan you broke my heart and I have finally moved on from that. You shouldn't be calling me. You made your choice to break up and go separate ways. I have moved on and you should too. "

"Haley I made the wrong choice. That is something I live with everyday. Can we at least be friends?"

"No Nathan, I can't be your friend. And I have to go." Haley said hanging up the phone.

-End flashback-

That conversation had killed Nathan. That had actually been the first time Nathan broke down after leaving Tree Hill. He even drew a tear thinking about it at the present moment. "Who am I kidding?" Nathan mumbled. Nathan unpacked his bag. There was no way he could go to Tree Hill. He had left, and no one would care to see him anyways. After he was finished putting his things away he decided to go out to Larsens, a bar that was down the street from his apartment.

Once he arrived at the bar he noticed that there would be live entertainment that night. Nathan wasn't looking forward to that. He only liked to watch one girl sing, and that girl was long out of his life. He was actually going to leave but he some friends of his already spotted him so he went in and went to the same stool he always sat on, and ordered his drink. After a few minutes the lights went out. Nathan sighed and planned on leaving, but his friends insisted that he stayed. Supposedly the girl singing was hot. Finally Nathan heard the faint sound of a guitar, and the lights went on. Nathan turned in his chair to see who this girl was. Once he got a glimpse of her face he was in awe.

"It can't be her."


End file.
